Just the one who lights my world
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: just a one shot sorta for Inuyasha and Kagome, this is Inuyasha's POV of the events between the 3 year span and after. i'm not gonna explain too much except i spent 3 days on this. its not a lemon but its still rated T. its complete but i'll probably add more to it. unless i do a similar one but in KAgomes POV so keep watch :)


**Just the one who lights my world**

**AFTER MATH**

"Inuyasha, calm down its ok!" A voice called out to me as a scream erupted from somewhere, it was sad and I realized that sorrow filled scream was coming from me. I found myself inside the small hut of Old Lady Keade, the late Priestess Kikyo's younger sister. Kikyo, I sighed and looked around and found myself feeling even hollower than I did before. Why? Why am I feeling so… I groaned, damn it that's right.

"Inuyasha?" A voice called softly

"Sango? Where's-" I gritted my teeth as a pain throbbed in my head.

Sango hushed me and shook her head, but it was Miroku who spoke, "Do you remember what happened?"

I gave the monk a look, glaring at him, but I did think about how to answer him. I really didn't remember anything except that dream. "Where is she?" I asked not wanting to say her name.

"You really don't remember, Kagome, the well?" Shippo asked his tail swishing as he sat in front of me. At the sound of her name, my heart did a flip and then felt heavier than it did when thinking of Kikyo. I looked down and away from the eyes of my friends. I remembered now, I remembered too well. Kagome and I had been sealed in the Well for three days and three nights, I had to fight the demons inside the jewel to get to her before she made the wrong wish. I was able to get to her and we managed to destroy the Shikon Jewel. It was as we returned to Kagome's time that we were separated, a shaft of light took me back to my own time. Kagome, the look on her face was like mine shocked, but now, now I-I've lost Kagome too.

I looked up at the fox-child in front of me, "I do remember." I let out of a huff and sneered, forcing back the lump forming in my throat. "h-how long have I been out?" everyone stayed silent and looked at one another and I knew they were trying not to upset me. "Just tell me! The Well is shut, she's gone and back in her own time, safe and sound. Just tell me how long have I been unconscious?"

"It has been two weeks Inuyasha since you returned alone without Kagome; you have been asleep for 13 days. You collapsed the day after you returned." the others all looked at Keade as she spoke, poking the coals in front of her.

I took in a large breath and hung my head as I let it out, ran my hands through my hair. "Thanks Keade." I said and stood up, wobbled before walking out of the hut. I could tell the others didn't want me to leave and my head was pounding but I didn't want them to see me like this. Not so torn up, so sad, so not myself. I wandered around aimlessly, or so it seemed but I found myself where the well stood. "What do I do now?" I sighed and turned away, walking to the sacred tree. Even there, between the pains of loosing Kikyo and Kagome and the memories that came with the pain, was too much for me to take. It hurt so much more than physical pain and I knew that if I were to return to the others now, they would only pity me and ask questions or try to console me.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my hand into a fist so tight I felt my claws dig into the palm of my hand. I don't want their pity or anything, I don't want them too look at me with that sad look in their eyes. I want the women I fell so hard for, the one who taught me to love, trust the friends I've gained by being with her. The one who taught me to smile. "No." I told myself, walking away from the Sacred Tree, "I don't want her, I NEED HER." My voice broke and I found myself once again where the well stood, now just that a normal well. I set my hands on the edge, looking down into the darkness, but there was just dirt and the bones of demons that had been tossed into it. No more crossing over, no more visiting her in her time, no more of her family, Souta, Momma, the old man, her cat Buyo or even her annoying friends. No more Kagome.

Will I ever see her again? Can I live that long to see her again? Would that even work? I sighed and decided to find a way to vent out and that's what I did. I ran as far from the village until the sun set and what I found was what I was looking for: a rampaging demon terrorizing a village. The demon was large, typical demon with that looked like an over sized koi with legs and arms.

"Hey you fish face!" I yelled drawing Tetsusaiga and the nearby villagers ran as the demon turned to face me.

"Who dares interfere with my dinner? It growled and glared at me, "you did, and a mere half-demon dares to interfere."

"Keh, half is all I need!" I yelled and couldn't help but smile at the memory those five words brought back. "I'm gonna stop you! Leave these villagers alone!"

With that I ran after him, raised my sword and slashed. The demon dodged it easily and attacked me, but I was too quick and used my Adamant Barrage on him. The demon did something I wasn't expecting: he grabbed one of the spears of diamond as they flew past and hit him.

Damn he's using the spear as a weapon. Not much of one. I growled and stepped back, blocking the demons attack. He was pretty strong for a lesser demon, but no mater I've dealt with much tougher demons. I jumped back, dodging the fish demons attack. "That all you got!?" I yelled at the demon, trying to antagonize it to come at me. Whether that's why he came at me or not I don't know, but he did and he came at me snarling.

For hours it seemed all I could do was dodge the demons attacks. It was very frustrating that I couldn't get a swing in but that didn't stop me from attempting to attack him. "Damn you! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" I yelled and slashed him my claws lengthening and glowing yellow. The attack surprised the demon long enough for me to use my Adamant Barrage attack and then finish him off using the Meido Zangetsuha. I slashed at him, the crescent shapes hitting him and it immediately swallowing the demon and the nearby trees. "He was tougher than he looked." I sighed and sheathed Tetsusaiga, but I was still feeling the effects of my loss.

A few villagers came out and thanked me for my service, not that I did it for them, but I accepted it none the less. When they left I let myself fall backward onto the ground and just stared at the sky. Looking at the moon was all I did as I lay there thinking of why it took so long to defeat that demon. I knew why, I didn't have Kagome with me.

I must have dozed off because I woke to the sound of Miroku's voice and a chuckle from Sango. "So it seems you did the work for us? How long have you been laying here?"

"Hmm? Oh, hey Miroku." I just looked at him without moving and realized dawn was breaking. "Since last night."

"Oh the young man is still there?" I heard a villager speak as he came up to Miroku and Sango. I saw the two look at one another and back at me. Yup just as I thought, there's that damn sympathetic look. I sat up with a groan, "don't look at me like that you two. I don't need it."

"Sorry Inuyasha, where you going?" Sango asked and I could hear the sincerity in her voice. I rolled my eyes but didn't answer; I didn't want them to know.

"Inuyasha, just be sure to come back in a week. That's when Sango and I are getting married." Miroku said and I nodded.

Miroku must have stopped Sango because I heard him tell her to let me be. She went to argue against the monk for letting me go but Miroku use his monk knowledge or whatever to tell her no. I smiled and mentally thanked the monk, before running off. I just needed time to get over this, but something forced me to stop. A voice. "What?" I answered out loud.

It repeated itself, 'Inuyasha, you don't have to bear this on your own. 'I recognized it right away and felt my body tremble and the lump in my throat return. "K-Kagome…" then it hit me; my friends weren't pitting me like I thought. They knew how much this was affecting me because they miss her too.

Miroku and Sango must have seen me stop because I hear them call my name and ask what was wrong. I swallowed the lump and turned to face them, they gave me looks that told me what. I knew why, the look I gave them wasn't one of anger. "I'm sorry guys."

Miroku narrowed his eyes at me turned his head, looked at Sango then back at me. Sango just looked surprised, "Are you sick or something."

I shook my head and walked in between them. "Not at all, I'm just fine." I put my arms around their shoulders and kept walking. "Why wait a week to get married? Mhm?"

Sango got real quiet as her face turned as red as my kimono, Miroku's face wasn't as red and he got out from under my arm. "What about you Inuyasha? You can't be taking this too good." His eyes narrowed once again and I turned to face him, Sango still red faced under my arm. "I mean you've lost everything you hold dear to you. Kikyo and Kagome."

Damn him, I thought, "Yes everything hurts, yes I've lost both women that I love, but I've still got you, Sango, Shippo, Keade and even Kouga and Sesshoumaru. On top of that I'm not gonna let my sorrow stop you two from starting your own life." I said as I took Sango by her shoulders and shoved her into Miroku. They both gave me a death glare; Miroku's more menacing than Sango's. I didn't let it bother me; in fact I glared back at the monk with a smirk forming on my lips. "Don't give me those looks. I'm right; I won't let you hold off on this because you don't want me to feel left out or anything. This isn't about me, so do it sooner rather than later. It's already been 2 weeks." With that I left the two and returned to the village.

When I got there, Shippo greeted me like he would with Kagome, and I apologized to them too for walking out. Shippo just shook his head, "you have nothing to be sorry for, Inuyasha, you were closer to her, so you have more reason to be sad than anyone. We will all miss her, but it will be you who will take the longest to heal."

"But I…" the fox child broke me off by swatting me on the head.

Shippo shook his head, "You love her Inuyasha, and nothing will change that. Yeah she's gone but she's still alive, safe, and apart of all of us."

Damn kid, I thought, how am I supposed to respond to that? I glared down at him, but he just smiled and returned to what he had been doing. Time huh? "Keh, I don't want Time." I growled and turned away ignoring Miroku and Sango as the walked up.

It went like this for sometime, my attitude didn't change, and Sango and Miroku took my advice and got married soon than they said. Shippo had decided to start going to the fox demon school and left at sun down only to return before sunrise. Rin was now apart of the village after begging and pleading with Sesshoumaru for her to go with him. He didn't want her to and agreed with Keade have her stay and she would look after the child. I didn't really care if she was here or not, it only made me want Kagome back even more. I didn't even stick around for the discussion about Rin staying or to see Sesshoumaru off. Why should I? He hated me and I hated him.

It was a month after Sesshoumaru agreed to leave Rin that he returned to check on the girl, I wasn't there at the time and was still dealing with all that had happened. I couldn't stick around the village that much and found myself either miles away or near the well and Sacred Tree. I was in the forest named after me, walking away from the Sacred Tree when Sesshoumaru appeared from above. I just groaned and told him to leave, but he was just as stubborn as I was and ignored me. He still hated me and I knew that with Rin being her we would be forced to either see or smell each other. That wasn't a thrilling thought, but I listened to what my brother had to say.

"I don't need to hear it from you too Sesshoumaru. So don't." I said as he finished his little speech. "I've heard this all before, you know just as well as everyone else that there is no way in hell I can forget her. Kikyo either, I cant, it feels like I'm betraying her or something."

"Did it occur to you that we're not trying to get you to forget? Did you ever think of finding a way to get to her?" He asked a hint of understanding in his voice. Understanding? Why would he understand what it's like to loose not one but two people you loved.

"Then will everyone stop trying to get me to get over this!? I'm never gonna get over Kagome, and there is no way, the well is sealed, and the jewel is gone. The Meido would be pointless." I replied I actually hadn't tried to use the Meido, "why would you care anyway? You hate me."

"I couldn't care less." I heard him sigh and he was quiet. "But I do know what loss feels like. Don't think for a moment that leaving Rin here was easy. I don't want her to be in any more danger, but I do want her to be a normal human child."

He actually does know the feeling of loosing someone, the anger, the sadness, that feeling deep inside. "Sesshoumaru, if you were in my situation, if Rin had suddenly been taken and you couldn't see her. What would you do?"

Sesshoumaru walked past me, "I wouldn't be feeling sorry for myself. Kagome wouldn't want to see you like this, so do what you think she would want you to do." With that he left. I was surprised at his words, for someone who didn't like me he was sure being nice. 'Stupid Inuyasha, you two may hate one another but you're still brothers. There will always be a caring part of you that does love him. It's natural.' I narrowed my eyes and looked up at the tree. She's right, after all that we have been through I really don't hate my brother as much I did before. Maybe Rin being here will do both Sesshoumaru and I good. I smiled up at the branches and walked closer to it. "Thank you Kagome."

As I stared up at the scar where I had once slept for fifty years, a thought occurred to me. Kagome and I had once communicated through the tree. I wonder if it would work again. I set my hand on the tree trunk, closed my eyes and tried to envision Kagome's home, the Higurashi Shrine. I knew that place like I knew Keade's village, it wasn't hard to picture her house and everything around it including the sights, sounds, and smell of the place.

I hummed and smiled, now that that's done, I told myself and went on to the inside of her house. Which again, wasn't too hard to remember, with her mom in the kitchen? Her Grandpa at the table reading that paper, and Souta off in another room, doing what ever he did. Buyo, her cat, would be chilling inside sleeping, eating or off outside lying around. I pretended to walk in like I would have done, been greeted by all of them and then ask where Kagome was. Chances are she'd be off at school or with her friends. I rolled my eyes, growled and headed up the steps to Kagome's room. There were times where she was there, just up in her room studding. Sometimes I wouldn't even bother going in through the door, I'd just go to Kagome's window and enter that way. Last time I did no one else was home and Kagome was fast asleep at her desk.

I had shaken my head at her and cover her with the blanket covering her bed. Then I just watched over her until she woke. That had been the last time we had time alone. I had given her the bow and told her to keep it with her. She told me to sit as I was leaving and that was when I found she had been home alone all day. I scowled her for staying there and that she should have just come back. We talked for a while and she had moved closer to me, leaning against my shoulder. It always sent a sensation through my body when she did; having her that close was always so good. She had told me that she wanted to stay by me, she wanted to fight. So I told her that I would always protector no matter what. I had intended to kiss her but her brother Souta had called out and opened her door. If only her family hadn't come home, we would have truly shared our first kiss, but no Souta had bust through the door and make Kagome slam my face into the ground.

I shook my head and let those thought go as I returned to my attempt to see if I could really communicate with Kagome through the tree. Like I had said, the chances of Kagome being in her room were slim since it was still day time. I would still end up going to her room regardless if she was there or not, the smell would hit me first as I walk into her room. It was her smell, that sweet flowery scent mix with other scents and though she wasn't there it was still her scent none the less. I would walk in and close the door behind me and just stand there, maybe sit on her bed and just absorb the smell around me.

If Kagome were to be home I wouldn't have just walked in, I'd not only be able to sense her but hear her talking to herself about what ever thing she would be studying. I'd knock lightly and go in when she said to. It was at this time that I spoke out loud, not caring that if anyone heard or saw. "Hey Kagome." I waited and knew that she would turn around slightly surprised to see me, but she always smiled every time, then would say hello. I felt really foolish to be talking to the tree like this but again I didn't care I wanted, needed to be able to really hear her voice. Please Sacred Tree please let me see her. I asked silently. I waited a while longer before saying Kagome's name again. I sighed and opened my eyes hoping to see that bright white snow falling and only the tree and Kagome there. But I didn't, all I saw was what was really there: the tree in front of me and the forest surrounding me.

"This was stupid." I told my self, what were you trying to accomplish? I frowned at the question and scoffed, I don't know. Exactly, all you accomplished was making yourself feel worse than you had before. Nice one, ya idjit. I growled again and left, ignoring the voice in my head as it rambled.

As the weeks went by things slowly got better, though not by much. Sango and Miroku were expecting, Shippo was moving up in rank in his fox magic, Rin had become Keade's assistant. Even Kouga and his comrades had moved on, after telling him what happened he nearly tried to kill me but I found myself at the time welcoming it. he was pretty persistent on that she was his, yelling at me about how weak I had been and how much I failed at saving Kagome, but he must have seen how much just even hinting at her hurt me because he stopped his yelling and attacks and just stared at me. Kouga had gotten over it rather quicker than I thought and is now truly engaged to Ayame. It seems the only one who hasn't moved on is me and I can't bring my self to do so. Everyone knows it too, because they have stopped trying to console me.

It wasn't until almost ten months after the well sealed that the dreams that I would have, when I actually slept, got worse. My lack of sleep hadn't gone unnoticed, but no one really said anything directly. They would voice their concerns, but between Sango and Miroku's baby due any day now and going to exterminate demons in nearby villages they really didn't pry.

When the day came for Miroku and Sango's baby, Miroku and I were coming back from slaying a demon. The monk asked me how much I have actually been sleeping. I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to talk about it, but I was too tired to argue. I shook my head and told him that I didn't quite remember when, "maybe a month." which was true, whenever the new moon approached I'd fall asleep whether I wanted to or not. My human body couldn't stay away through the whole night. "Besides I don't want to sleep. Not with those dreams haunting me."

"Dreams?" Miroku looked at me the interest in his voice rising.

Argh, damn it. Now I have to talk about it. I sighed, "yeah the dreams."

"Do you want to talk about them?" He asked, sound like a monk for the first time in a while.

"Not really, but you're gonna tell me to anyway aren't you." I let out a breath and rolled my eyes.

"Talking about them might do you good. How long have they been happening?"

I shrugged, "well since after Rin joined the village, they just weren't like this. They're too painful." I paused to look at Miroku as we walked, I was surprised as he just nodded and said nothing. So I continued, "They all start out the same, as a memory of Kagome, most of the time of when I first met her. Sometimes they would be the moment I started falling for her. Then they'd turn into a what-if sort of dream, like what id Kikyo never was revived or what if the well never sealed. There was one where I actually live with her in her time, on the shrine her family owns." I smiled at the thought of those dreams.

"Mhm, what were they like? These, what-if dreams?" Miroku asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I felt my face heat up and looked away, but still managed to smile. Miroku laughed, "that good huh?"

"What? No, n-nothing like that happened, you pervert!"

"Well then tell me or I'm just gonna assume they all involved some sort of sexual act." Miroku said just grinning and raising his eyebrows.

"Stupid monk, I can't explain them." I said looking away and sighing trying to get the red to drain from my face.

"Can't or wont?" Miroku asked and I just glared at him. But he must have seen the sadness in my eyes, because he dropped it. "Alright, I won't pry, continue, how did they end?"

"The same way: with Kagome either being killed or disappearing or I not being able to get to her. There was one where she couldn't see me and I couldn't do anything to save her." I sighed and sniffled.

"They are just dreams Inuyasha." Miroku said and I saw his eyebrow twitch as I clenched my teeth.

"That's just it Miroku, they're way too vivid. I can feel, smell, and hear everything from my surrounding to everything about her. I can even feel everything she feels, the fear, the jealousy, the sadness, and the pain."

"Jealousy?" Miroku asked as we walked into the village.

"Yeah, the emotions and the hurt she felt all those times I hurt her with Kikyo." I took in a trembling breath and tried to force back the tears that threatened.

When I let out that breath Rin and Shippo ran up. Miroku patted me on the shoulder, "don't worry Inuyasha, things will get better, I promise." I didn't reply and just huffed, my eyebrow twitching up, yeah right. "We'll talk later." Miroku said and turned to Rin who was bouncing, growing impatient of the monk. "So is the baby here? " Miroku asked and Rin's face lit up into a big smile and her brown eye twinkled. She let out an excited squeal that hurt my ears and I had to look away. Why did she remind me so much of Kagome? When my ears flattened by the sound the girl apologized and I just scoffed and walked off. I wasn't trying to be rude to her, but I couldn't help it. I heard Miroku tell her not to worry about it as she asked why I avoided her so much.

I followed Shippo to Keade's hut where the sound of not one but two baby cries came from. Oh wow, I thought, the monk manage to not have one baby girl but two. Miroku came up with Rin leading still bouncing and squealing. Ugh did she do this around Sesshoumaru? Probably not. I thought and went in after Miroku. I heard him gasp happily as he entered and peeked behind him, more curious than I thought I would have been. And as I thought, in Sango's arms was one baby girl and in Keade's was the other. They barely had hair on their heads, but they looked like just like their mother: Deep brown eyes, dark almost black a hair or what there was of it. They looked identical to one another and one was crying louder than the other. I moved out of the door way, leaving the new parents alone with their new babies. Keade soon came out and asked how I was doing since I had been gone for sometime. I just shrugged and said I was fine, but they saw through my lie.

When night fell I wandered out of the village, like I always did and jumped into the dead tree near the river. Jeez even this tree holds memories for me. "Ugh! Is there not a place I can go where don't have memories!" I hadn't meant to be so loud but the next thing I new Miroku had appeared below. "go away I don't want to talk!"

"too bad Inuyasha, I told you we would talk later. Well its later, come down here." Miroku said but I just scoffed and slumped into the tree. "come on Inuyasha get down here."

"nothing doing!" I said thankful the monk couldn't see the smirk that formed on my face.

"stop being stubborn."

"Keh I said go away." I couldn't tell if he knew I was only playing around, though I did want him to go away, but toying with him like this was amusing. I heard him groan in frustration and mutter that only if he had the wind tunnel or Kagome's ability to "sit" me. I just ignored him and rolled my eyes. "will you just leave me alone? There's nothing to talk about."

"fine, will you at least get some sleep?" Miroku asked his voice full of concern.

"Cant say I'll get any, but I guess I can try."

"thank you Inuyasha. Good night" Miroku said walking back into Keade's hut. I heard him say no to something that I assume was Sango asking about me.

I found that sleep came easier than I thought but I woke up hours later. The moon was high in the starry sky, Ugh midnight. I was still in the tree I had been in when I fell asleep thankful that I didn't have another dream. I sighed and went to jump down but heard a voice call out for help. I perked up at the sound of the voice, sniffing the air. I felt my heart skip and a shiver run through my body. I know that scent, that voice. "Kagome!" I pushed off the branch into the night sky and called out her name again. No response, "Kagome, where are you!?"

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha is that you?" her voice came from deep within the forest.

"Yeah its me, Kagome! Where are you?" I asked looking around, my ears straining to pick up her direction.

"I'm Over here Inuyasha!" she said, her voice sounding scared, really scared.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming for! Hold on until I get there!" I called out and rushed toward her direction.

"Hurry Inuyasha! I cant hold onto this branch much longer."

Ah Shit! I said and ran faster only to skid to a stop. "Kagome!? A cliff." I held my breath and braced myself as I peered over the edge. There dangling just out of my reach was Kagome. "Kagome! Hold on!"

I took Tetsusaiga along with its sheath out from its place at my side and jammed it into the side of the cliff to dangle from it. I wrapped my legs around it and flipped over and slowly lowered myself down to Kagome. I reached out, holding onto the Tetsusaiga with my feet. I told her to give me her hand and she looked up at me, fear in those brown eyes. She did as I asked and reached up to me. "that's it, its ok I've got you." I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. But as I leaned up with her arms and legs around me, the Tetsusaiga dislodged from its hold and the two of plummeted to the ground below.

Kagome screamed my name and I held her against me as I replaced Tetsusaiga to my side. We fell into the tree tops and as we fell through I grabbed a branch, I was able to stop the fall just as the ground cam into view. We both let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as the branch cracked and again we fell. I cursed under my breath and had just enough time to cushion the landing for Kagome.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha! Are you alright!?" Kagome cried, quick to get off of me. I groaned out a response and laid there for sometime. I blinked a few times and finally let in a deep breath, groaning again.

"I'm Ok." I squeaked out, "what about you, you're not hurt? That bastard didn't hurt you did he?" bastard? I thought, who would that be?

Kagome just smiled at me and shook her head. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and flung herself into my arms. I just let her cry into my shoulder as I recovered the rest of my breath. She pulled away and smiled, "now what do we do?" We both looked up at the cliff we had fallen from. I told her I didn't know and looked at her as she stared in disbelief at the height we had fallen.

I smiled as I watched her, I was so happy to see her. There were so many things I wanted to tell, so much that still need to be said. It was until I felt her hand on my forehead, that I realized she had noticed that I was watching her. I grumbled at her that I was fine, "yeah sure. Then what's with the look you were giving me?"

Kagome gave me a look, and narrowed her eyes, holy crap she sound a bit like I did. I then cleared my throat, "Keh, I don't know what you're talking about." I closed my eyes, shrugged a shoulder and looked away. "you're seeing things."

"yeah ok, I'll believe you when Miroku stops womanizing." I couldn't help but bust out laughing, she didn't believe me and I wasn't even mad. She didn't find it funny and looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"I'm sorry, I just really missed you." I said smiling but her look was the same and I could tell that she had come to the conclusion that I had definitely lost it.

"Are you sure you're ok? You didn't hit you're head or anything did you?"

I chuckled and shook my head, the smile bigger, and one of my fangs showing. "I am just fine." I did something that surprised even me, I hugged her, tightly. "just glad you're ok."

She pried herself out of my arms far enough to reach up to my forehead again. "now I'm sure you're sick."

"damn it Kagome, I'm not sick." I pulled back and let her go. "now why don't we go back to the village."

"uh, we can't leave Sango and Miroku."

"don't worry, they're back at the village."

"uh no last time I saw them they were fighting that demon and we all got separated."

That really got me thinking and I looked at before looking around. It took a while to realize, we were no where near Keade's village. Before I had time to react we were attacked, by the very demon Sango and Miroku were apparently fighting.

"Ah shit!" I yelled and drew Tetsusaiga. "Get back Kagome!" I called out stepping in front of her to shield her from the demon, but before I could attack it anther demon appeared. This one looked more human, his long blue hair tied in a braid much like that of Bankotsu and Hiten's. I could tell that he was older than the other, more monster looking demon and wondered if, like the Thunder Brothers, these two were brothers too.

"Found you." The older brother said, his voice sounded scratchy and dry. His wings folded to his side as he landed and his eyes narrowed as Sango and Miroku came riding in on Kirara, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, hitting the younger brother. "Ha you weak humans! You think you can kill us! We are great demons!" He raised his hand and a spear of rock shot out of his hand, flying toward Miroku and Sango. Miroku moved quick and opened his Wind Tunnel to get rid of the on coming spear. "Foolish monk, you thinking sucking in my rock spear will do you good?"

As the demon said this Miroku clutched his right hand with a groan. Damn those spears are poisonous. "Miroku don't suck in anymore of those spears!" I yelled "Don't worry about this guy ill deal with him, you guys take care of the other one."

Miroku only nodded as Kirara flew off to the other demon and Kagome came up behind me. "Be careful Inuyasha."

"yeah I know, just stay back." I instructed and I continued to fight. The next thing I knew, the battle was still on, but things had heated up and as I fought I heard a scream from Kagome. I froze and turned in time to see that bastard's brother grab Kagome and drag her underground. "KAGOME!" I was too late, she had been swallowed and disappeared. I growled and turned to the demon who had taken Kagome. It laughed, its snake like body writhing. "bring Kagome back right now!"

"oh. you will only get her back when we are defeated." The older one said. "Noroi and I, Shiroi, will not be taken down so easily."

I need to get rid of them quick, or Kagome doesn't stand a chance. I thought, "you don't know who you're dealing with! Adamant Barrage!"

"that wont hurt me!" Shiroi yelled and fired his own speared attack.

Dodging was all I could do to avoid the spears, but I knew I could keep it up. I looked around for Sango and Miroku, they were on the ground. Miroku behind Sango and Kirara next to Shippo, the poison worse than I had figured. I knew what I had to do, I needed to defeat the older one before I got to the other.

Before I could attack Noroi attacked me from behind, jabbing one of his arms into my abdomen. I groaned and jumped away, grabbing my stomach, "Damn you. I don't think so!" Despite the injury, I kept fighting and managed to kill Noroi with a combo of the Wind Scar and Adamant Barrage.

I turned to Shiroi and I could tell that he was angry, because he glared at me and began to change. "you will regret that boy!" He said in a similar voice to Noroi and attacked. I had to do something fast or I'd be hit by his poisonous spears.

It was while I was dodging that the Hiraikotsu had flown past me and struck the demon's arm. The spears stopped and I looked back at the others as Sango caught her weapon and nodded my thanks. She nodded back and I was given an opportunity to attack, but the Tetsusaiga was blocked. I could tell that Shiroi was too enraged to think as he just kept swing the blade he formed with the rocks around him.

"I've had just about enough of you!" I yelled swinging my one blade. I cut his sword and it crumbled as Tetsusaiga went through his body too. This battle, was like the one with Hiten and Manten, but why? I shook my head and quickly sheathed Tetsusaiga and ran to where Kagome had be dragged underground. I called out her name as I dug, "Kagome! Damn it, I cant smell her! Kagome! Kagome!" Sango and the others ran over, I could tell Miroku was alright because he knelt beside me to help did, but I yelled at him to back off. He did just that and watched as I dug deeper, but still couldn't find Kagome. It took several more holes dug before I actually caught her scent and even more hours before I finally got to her. I pulled her out and clung to her, "Kagome, wake up, Kagome." I said holding her but she didn't answer and her head fell back. "No, Kagome, don't you die on me!" I shook her gently to wake her but to no avail and I realized she wasn't breathing. I started to panic, my chest tightened and I felt myself begin to tremble. No, I wont loose you too. I thought as kissed her trying to get her back, I laid her down and tried to get her to breath. Nothing seemed to work and I trembled, screaming out her name.

I shot up, still screaming Kagome's name and realized it all had been a dream. I was still trembling and my chest still felt tight and I slowly brought my arms and covered my head. I let the tears fall freely from my eye, my body continued to tremble as memories of the moments I've shared with Kagome flooded back ending with me holding her lifeless body in my arms.

I hadn't realized it at the time but I must have woken Sango, Miroku and the others because I heard their voices calling up to me. They were worried and I looked down at them fully aware that I was crying. Seeing them didn't help any either, Sango and Miroku each holding their children, and Keade with Rin behind her rubbing her eyes.

None of them said anything and just watched as I leaned back against the tree and stared up at the night sky. I heard them all sigh and return to Keade's hut. This was beginning to get ridiculous I couldn't sleep due to the dreams and I couldn't stay around here for the same damn reason.

Another six months had past since the well stopped working. Things had gotten somewhat better, I talked more with Miroku about the things that bothered me and he even asked me what Kagome's home was like. That day we were walking back from a job in a village a day an a half from Keade's village when Miroku had asked. I told him I didn't want to talk about it but I knew he wouldn't let up since I hadn't talked about anything pertaining to Kagome in over six months. I sighed and told him again that I didn't want to talk about it, "It doesn't matter anyway. Kagome is safe with her family who care and lover her as I do." that was all I said as we walked back to the village. We were silent even as we entered the village at dusk.

I looked away as Miroku and Sango embraced, shared a short kiss and Miroku pick up one of the girls. I walked into their new home and set their rice down in the corner and walked out.

Sango then stopped me and asked if I'd like to stay for dinner, but I declined, like I always did. I didn't want, like, to see them so happy it made me think of what my life would have been like if Kagome had been with me. They knew it hurt and they never really pressed me to stay and eat with them.

Even Rin and Keade offered to let me eat with them, but it was the same thing. Thinking back now it hurt more to see Rin and Keade then it did to see Sango and Miroku so happy together. Rin didn't hold anything against me even when I was so rude to her, no one did. I did eat though, I'd end up just catching something and building a fire where ever I was at , at the time.

As night fell I went to the Sacred Tree as I always did, I started stay under or in the Sacred Tree just recently. It was the only place where I could truly feel Kagome and sleep. I couldn't explain why I could feel her here but I could. It made me feel better to be near the tree where it all began, where I met Kagome.

I walked up to the tree and greeted not just it, but Kagome as well, know full well that I wouldn't get a response. I sighed and just looked up at the branches of the Sacred Tree, "Good night, Kagome." I said sitting at its base on the roots, leaned against it and looked up at the stars.

As time went on things got into a routine, Sango and Miroku caring for their growing family, the girls were now almost three. Shippo leaves once or twice a month to the Fox demon exams, Miroku and I continued to go to neighboring villages to assist in slaying a trouble some demon. A month ago I even went to help Kohaku with a demon he couldn't defeat on his own. It was a good chance to get away and I was able to get my mind off things even if it was for a week.

**3 YEARS LATER**

Before I realized it 3 years had past since we had defeated Naraku. Damn, three years. I thought one day, as I walked back to the village to meet up with Miroku to go deal with a demon that made its home in a mansion at a close village. I greeted Sango and the girls who giggled as I walked up and called me doggy. I couldn't help but smile, then watched Sango strain to lift the basket of laundry, "here let me get that Sango." I said as I walked over to help. It didn't take long for the monk to appear and by the time he did I had most of the laundry hanging on the line. Sango apologized and thanked me at the same time, I rolled my eyes and told her not to worry about. I asked Miroku if he was ready and he nodded, I looked away as they kissed good-bye. It still hurt a lot to see them so lovey. I heard the twins squeal out ew and their parents laugh. I rolled my eyes, "you can say that again." The twins must of heard because they both repeated themselves and dragged out the word longer than necessary. I couldn't help but smile at it and crinkled my nose, "yeah eeeeewwww."

Miroku and Sango both gave me dirty look, but they were both smiling. They didn't say anything, didn't scowled my, but they did roll their eyes. "Ok we're going." Miroku said and kissed the three of them each on the forehead. Shippo had popped up on Sango's shoulder which caused Miroku to stop. He pointed to the fox, "I'm not kissing you."

Shippo just frowned and Sango laughed letting out an 'aaw but why' as she did. Miroku shook his head, "Ok can we go?" I said interrupting their bickering. The looked at me and I stretched out my arms, "demon."

"ok, ok we're going." Miroku said and I gave the dirtiest look and forced him to walk away. "I'll be back"

"thank you!" I growled and we left.

We were silent while we walked to the village and before we even got there I could sense the demon. I knew it wouldn't take long at all to defeat it, but it was almost noon and we had to defeat it quickly for Miroku and Sango's third child was due anytime now.

As we came into the village we were greeted by the villagers and they explained to us in more details . I barely listened as Miroku talked with the villagers, I let Miroku do his thing and stared off into the sky, my thoughts wandering as always, to Kagome. I had been thinking of what she would be doing, how she and her family were when Miroku called my name.

"Mhm? Oh right" I said, a slight hint of sadness in my voice. The demon emerged from the mansion and came at me, growling. I raised the Tetsusaiga and swung down calling out the swords name. I stood up as the demon dissolved and sheathed the sword. This is how my life was now, joining Miroku as a demon slayer. It wasn't much of a how things were but it was something and I welcomed it.

I was handed three bails of rice and carried them home. "geez I always new you were cheap Miroku but this is low even for you."

Miroku just laughed, "got to take what I can get. Besides, I have a growing family to feed."

I just rolled my eyes, "hey Miroku isn't your baby going to be born soon?"

"Yes, but I'm not in that much of a hurry. It is my third child after all, we'll get there in time." Miroku said, he's not the least bit concerned, but he was right this was his third. I just shrugged it off and followed Miroku back home.

When we made it Miroku entered his home just as Keade handed the infant to its mother. Rin greeted him with a smile as Sango told him to come meet his baby boy. I set the bails of rice down and followed Keade and Rin out. Miroku finally had a son, he had been talking to me about hoping it would be. He got his wish, he not only had two beautiful girls but now had a son. I was happy for them both and spent as much time with them as I could, but deep down inside it still hurt.

That evening I had accompanied Keade as she picked herbs. "It was strange, one minute I was there in Kagome's world, feeling so relieved."

"and then next you found yourself back here?" Keade asked, finishing what I was saying.

"Yeah, just like that. I remember how Kagome's mother, brother and grandpa were crying." I looked up, "when I saw that I realized that I wasn't the only one who cared about Kagome and needed her."

"Inuyasha, I'm speechless when did you become such an understanding and caring person?" Keade asked as Shippo returned.

"weird huh?" Shippo asked and Keade asked him if he was off taking the fox demon exam. With a popping sound Shippo turned back into his normal form and showed Keade his slip of paper, "I just moved up a rank!" He said then jumped onto my head. "Inuyasha? Youre still going to the well once every three days, aren't you?"

"every three days? You're devotion is quite remarkable" Keade said and I blushed lightly. I stood up and kicked shippo away with a growl. He yelled as he flew away and Keade stood and left me alone to my thoughts. I watched the sky as the wind blew, Kagome, why did the well have to close? Why did we have to be separated. I want to see you again, I miss you so bad. The past three years have been hell, I cant stand it anymore, Kagome I want to see you again, to hold you. I sighed and headed back to village.

The next day went as it did, for half the day I spent it helping around as I could with Keade, Sango and Miroku. As lunch past I had taken a seat at Sango and Miroku's helping to entertain the twins as their parents hung the laundry.

The twins climbed all over me, it was annoying but I put up with them until they sat on my folded arms and began tugging my ears. I growled and tolerated it for awhile but it got to the point where I just couldn't. Shippo made a smart-ass remark about how good of a toy I was for them, "Hey, can you do something about the twins?"

"Girls, leave his ears along." Miroku scowled but the twin ignored him and continued tugging. Sango then apologized for their behavior, but as the apology left Sango's lips a scent on the breeze caught my attention. I stood up immediately, grabbed the twins and tossed them onto Shippo telling them to go slay him. Shippo didn't find it humorous, but I didn't care, I rushed toward the scent. This scent! There's no mistake! I stopped in front of the well, my heart racing, I watched for a second before reaching my hand down the well. My heart flipped as her hand grasped mine and I pulled her out of the well with ease. I let her rest on the edge as we gazed at one another, I was so relieved to see her, I didn't know if I could hold back.

Her eyes welled up with tears, "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, were you waiting for me?"

"Kagome," she hopped down and I took her in my arms, "you idiot, what have you been doing all this time?" nothing was said and I just held her until I heard Shippo's voice call out to Kagome.

"you made it back!" Sango said.

"it's been much too long, Kagome." Miroku said as we turned around.

"Miroku, Sang, Shippo, its good to see you!" I saw Kagome's face light up even more and it made me smile. She ran to the others, hugging them individually, "I've missed you guys so much!" I joined them as we returned to the village. It was amazing to hear her voice, to take in her scent, and to see her so happy.

As we got to the village we were greeted by Keade and Rin who were just as happy to see Kagome as everyone else. I stood back and watched as Sango and Miroku introduced their children. I turned around, unsure if I should join them or not, sure I missed her more than anything but I didn't know what to say.

"Master Inuyasha?" I heard Rin behind me.

Ugh, why does she call me that. "I told you not to call me that, even if I am Sesshoumaru's brother."

"I'm sorry, but aren't you going to join in?" Rin asked, "Lady Kagome is back."

"don't worry about me Rin. I'll have my chance." I said, I really don't want to have eyes on us. I want to hug her, I want to kiss her, I want to tell her so much and I really, really do not what people around.

"it's so great to have her back." Rin said with a hum and I knew she was smiling. I gave a silent groan, what was it about her that reminded me so much of Kagome? I turned around and to watch the girl. "Ill go and get Kagome for you. So you stay there."

I scoffed and smiled, "I see why. Rin." she stopped and turned to look at me. I took in a breath and lowered my voice, "I'm Sorry, for being so rude to you these last three years."

Rin looked at me for a while and then smiled. "Don't worry about it Inuyasha. No need to apologize. I understand." With that she gave me a grin and turned make around.

Heh, if she's anything like Kagome, when she's older. Sesshoumaru, you're gonna have your hands full. I thought and chuckled. I heard the others talk, Kagome had asked them what they all had been up to.

Shippo began telling her all about his fox demon exam, but Sango interrupted him, looking directly at me with a warm smile. "Don't worry about us right now Kagome, we can talk later."

"Sango is right, there's someone else who needs be with you right now more than we do." Miroku finished and nodded. I blushed, but nodded back and Kagome turned around just as Rin approached her. We locked eyes and shared a smile, she turned back to the others and asked if it was ok. "Don't worry about it Kagome, he's missed you terribly. He got pretty bad, barely ate, didn't sleep and don't get me started on the dre-" "that's enough." I said, louder and harsh than I intended, but I didn't want Kagome to know about the dreams. Miroku just looked at me in surprise and Kagome turned around to face me. I could tell that she was curious and I just nodded to them. "let me tell her." With that I held out my hand and gestured for her to come with me. She smiled at me and took it, so I led her far from the village and into the forest.

"Why so deep, Inuyasha?" she asked as we past the sacred tree and headed deeper.

"I just, don't want anyone to eavesdrop on us." I stopped and turned to her, narrowing my eyes and taking her into my arms. "I've missed you so much."

I heard her hum and put her arms around me, "I've missed you too, Inuyasha." I tightened my arms around her before she pulled back as my body shook and looked at me. I don't know how she knew I was about cry but she did. My name was all she said as she reached up and cupped my face. The feel of her hand sent a shiver down my body and I nuzzled my face into her hand.

Nothing was said between us as she moved her hand from my cheek and put her arms around my neck Yeah there was a lot I wanted, needed to say but I couldn't find the courage to say it. Not that we need to say anything we both knew how the other felt, but I still needed to say and to hear it from her. I held her tight, lightly lifting her off the ground as I kissed her below her ear. I felt her smile, "I love you Kagome. So much."

"oh, Inuyasha, I love you, too." She said, her voice breaking. "I never stopped thinking about you. You were always there on my mind even when I was busy with classed."

I pulled her back and looked at her as the tears fell down her face. "Hey, don't cry, please. We're together now, that's all that matters." I kissed her, it was much more different from kiss we shared before the jewel was destroyed. Much more deep. I broke the kiss and set my forehead on hers. She kissed my nose and giggled at my face. I rolled my eyes and let her run her hands through my hair and even stroke my ears.

It was strange even to me that I allowed her to touch them, I'd never actually allowed anyone to, not even my mother. Kikyo never did, Kagome's mom did, the twins, the little girl I had saved in Kagome's time, even Kagome herself has touched them in the past. Now, though, I didn't mind it, not her.

I opened my eyes when I felt her rest her head on my chest, her arms back around my waist. I hadn't noticed her move her hands away from my ears, I was too lost. I just smiled as I held her, not wanting to let her go. I picked her up, received a surprised yelp, and walked to the sacred tree. I sat down with her in my lap, her arms around my neck.

We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was dark, the moon was brighter than ever, blinding and forcing me to wake. I blinked at the light and closed my eyes. At first thought Kagome coming back was all a dream. I almost growled, but her voice spoke my name and I remembered she had definitely come back. I looked down at her, still in my arms, and kissed her forehead.

Damn, I've missed her. I thought, and really that all I could think of, of how much I really loved and missed her. I knew that once the high of being back together, Kagome would realize that she cant see her family again. I made a face, I'd really have to be there for her when the time comes.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" I heard her ask and looked down at her, her brown eyes still tired.

"I'm just fine." I whispered, hugging her. "what about you?" ugh why'd you ask that, you idiot.

"I'm with you, I'll be fine." Kagome replied, "so what have you been up to all these years."

I huffed and told her everything and she did the same. Eventually we began talking about other topics, like how long the other had loved the other. When we new it, things like that. We even talked about Kikyo, which was a surprise to both of us, but I found it easy to talk about her with Kagome. We talked for hours and before we realized it the sun was starting to rise.

"Kagome?" I paused to think of how to ask and she just hummed. She knew something was up by the way I was hesitating and I saw her face redden. I swallowed, come one Inuyasha, you've done hard things than this! Pah! Yeah right! No I haven't! I argued with myself and glanced down at Kagome, just a question. "Will you," I looked away, "will you marry me?" I asked, face heating up and I heard her gasp a 'what' and I looked back at her. "Will you be my wife? Live with me forever?" that was easier that time. Smooth, you made her cry nice going! Ah crap. "Kagome?"

"Heh, oh Inuyasha." She said and wiped a tear away, "you don't have to ask, of course I would. I'd follow you anywhere." she cried and put her arms around me. The feeling inside was indescribable, there were no words to explain any of it. For the first time, I was truly happy, happier than I ever was with Kikyo. She pulled away and looked at me, kissed me so fiercely I thought I was gonna suffocate, which I wouldn't have minded. I deepened the kiss before braking it for air. She rubbed her nose against mine and kissed it again. Never gonna get use to that, if felt strange, made me laugh though. "So then how long we gonna wait?"

"doesn't matter to me at all. We can get married as soon as you want or we can wait." I replied and it was true I didn't care when, we had all the time to be together.

Kagome sat back in thought, then gave me the cutest, slyest look I had ever seen her give. It made me a little worried and I almost didn't want to know. Almost. "well why not get married next week? That would give me time to get accustomed and to prepare."

"fine by me." I said and kissed her. "Miroku can marry us." Kagome laughed, god it sound so amazing to hear it, and she nodded.

"it can be a short, sweet little wedding. Just the village. Unless you want to invite your brother and Kouga."

"don't really care, Kouga probably wouldn't make, him and Ayame are married now and dealing with the wolf tribe. I'd be surprised if Sesshoumaru showed." I really would, the relationship I had with my brother was still very full of resentment, despite him having given up on Tetsusaiga.

We watched the sun rise and agreed that in not a week but ten days we would become husband and wife.

**2 YEARS LATER**

"Wow its been two years already?" Miroku asked me as we rushed back to my house, that now sit's a few yards from the Sacred Tree, in the exact spot where Kagome's house would be. "Inuyasha, slow down will you."

"well put on some speed, monk!" I told him as I ran in place. He rolled his eyes as I ran on ahead. I heard him mutter something about me but I didn't care, Kagome was due any moment now and I didn't want to miss a thing.

We arrive to my home just as Keade entered, she popped her head out and told me that Kagome wanted me inside with her. I didn't care if it was frowned upon for a man to be there during the birth I wanted to be by her side. I walked in, nodded in greeting to Sango and Rin before turning to my wife. I grew worried as Kagome groaned, but she still smiled at me as I knelt next to her.

Sango warned me that I might not want to be here due to the process. I just scoffed and told them that I've never left her side and that I wasn't going to start now. Neither of them argued with me, but eventually I did have to go outside, the smell was too much. I felt really bad as I walked out, but Miroku reassured me that I hadn't done anything wrong.

Sesshoumaru then showed up, landing next to the Sacred Tree. I wasn't surprised to see him. Yup he's gonna have his hands full. Rin was now 13, almost Kagome's age when I first met her and Rin had definitely grown up. She wasn't just kind and as strong like Kagome. She too was in love with a dog-demon, though a very cold dog-demon.

"Haven't seen you in awhile how are you?" I asked he gave me his -I-could-careless look, but shrugged.

"how dare you not address Lord Sesshoumaru properly!" Jaken scowled waving his staff around.

"shut your mouth." Sesshoumaru and I said in unison. That shut the little demon up pretty quickly. I shrugged as Miroku laughed, though whether or not he was lauging us or his girls I'm not sure.

"How is Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked as I began to pace.

"why not see for yourself, just stick around." I said not stopping.

Almost five hours had past and still nothing, I growled in annoyance and stomped my feet. By now the girl and Shippo had wander off with some other village kids around their age. So it left me, Miroku and Sesshoumaru to wait. I knew they were tired of watching me pace back and forth, but I didn't care, this was taking forever.

"Inuyasha, you need to relax, giving birth doesn't happen that quickly." Miroku said, I just glared at him. I knew that he was right, it took almost four hours for the twins to be delivered, but something felt wrong. Then Sango and Rin were shooed out of the house and the others stood up. They were just as confused at we were. I smiled as Sesshoumaru's eye brow twitched ever so lightly and I grinned at him. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and sneered. Then Rin asking why had Keade kick them out. Caught my attention, good question, Rin. I thought then my ears twitch. "something's wrong. Why is there no cry?"

"Don't worry Inuyasha, not all babies cry right away." Miroku said as Sango walked to his side.

I shook my head, no something was definitely wrong. I turned to Sesshoumaru, it wasn't just no cry, I couldn't hear a heart beat. My brother and I locked eyes, and he shook his head. "no." I breathed out and then came a cry, but it wasn't the baby it was Kagome. I trembled looked back at Sesshoumaru and back at the house before rushing inside.

"Inuyasha wait!" Sango called out but I was already at the door.

As I entered I heard Sesshoumaru, "Stop! Let him go."

His voice surprised me, it sounded softer and not as cold as it always was. The sight that greeted me was one I never want to see again. Kagome laying on her side holding herself, her body shaking from the cries that left her. I looked around and saw Keade with a bundle and her eyes softened before shaking her head. "No."

"I'm truly sorry, Inuyasha." Keade said, still holding the small bundle in her arms.

I felt my body tremble and my vision glazed as the eyes watered. I reached out my hands, but paused, "Can I see it?" Keade just nodded and handed me the baby before uncovering its face. She put her hand on my shoulder, said sorry one last time and left.

In my arms, I could feel how cold it was. I braced myself as I looked down and opened my eyes. I gritted my teeth, and my lips quivered. The baby in my arms had a tuft of hair the same color as Kagome's, small human ears, my flesh tone. I leaned my head down, touch its forehead with mine and cried silently as Kagome continued to bawl.

"so, it's gone?" I leaned up to see Sesshoumaru, the door closed behind him. I couldn't answer him, all I did was nod. "mhm, I see." He said and reached for Tenseiga, but stopped and I could tell by his face that he couldn't save it. He met my eyes and shook his head before turning around, "you have my condolences, little brother." I nodded and watched him leave before turning back to the lifeless body of my child.

"I..nu..yasha?" came Kagome's, voice low and full of sadness. I turned to face her, she was sitting up, looking at me, tears streaming down her face. "I want to see him, please, I want to se my baby."

"oh, Kagome." I said and walked to her, knelt down and showed her the child. Thinking back, I don't think it was the best idea, because it only caused her to cry even more. She took the child from me and held it as she sobbed, I didn't know what to do so I let her hold it. Which again probably wasn't the best idea. It took all my will to take the child from her, even as she pleaded with me not to take. "Hey! Someone come help me!"

Miroku and the others came it, "what is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked but it was a stupid question.

"I need someone to take this child, please." I watched at they all glanced at each other they all looked unsure. "damn it please!"

It was Sesshoumaru who stepped up, he pushed through the group with an irritated growl, came right to Kagome and knelt down. "No! don't take him away!" she cried and I forced myself to look away as Sesshoumaru, clearly no match for her, took the child out of her arms. "No! how could you!? Give him back! Give my baby back Sesshoumaru!" He ignored her and I took her in my arms trying to calm her down, but she beat her fists on my chest. "let me for Inuyasha! Let me go! I want my child"

"what do you want me to do with it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't care right now just take it!" I yelled trying to keep her in my arms.

"no! bring it back you bastard! Give me back my baby! Inuyasha let me go!" Kagome screamed, a part of me wanted to and I almost did but it would only make things worse.

"Kagome please stop! You cant!" I said and didn't notice the others leave until later. "shh Kagome stop, there's nothing you can do! Stop! The baby is gone!" I hated to be so harsh with her when she was so upset but what else was I to do? So I just held her and a few set of sobs escaped her. "I know, I know. Shh."

A month past by and we stayed home, didn't bother even going to the village. We just stayed home and laid with each other. Kagome was so upset, I don't blame her, I was hurt too just not like her. We had been so excited to have a child, when we found out we couldn't keep it to ourselves and ended up telling everyone. So often that they got fed up with us that every time we saw them they just yell "we know". Now to have lost it so quickly, so soon, it torn us up. Just being her with was all I could do.

It was the middle of the second month since we lost the baby, the new moon had past and still we stayed home, but I had started to get restless. "Kagome, hey." I said one day and she looked at me, "you cant stay in bed all day, we need to do something."

"you can I don't want to."

I sighed, "fine, I'm going to check in with the others, ill be right back." Kagome just nodded and rolled over so her back was away from me. I walked to her and leaned over her, to kiss her. "love you. Wont be long." All she did was hum in response and cling to the stuffed animal she made a few weeks before the child was due. She's been holding that thing all the time, I was starting to get jealous of the stupid thing and she made it after me. Its pointed dog ears and golden eyes even it grey body. I mean she still cuddled with me, but yet she still held that toy. Yet I was too understanding to take it from her, since she did make that thing for our child.

I walked out of our room and out the door of the house. The others found it strange, the way I built it, but I told them it wasn't for me. I had built it for Kagome about six months after we married. She had got depressed and home sick, missing her mom and family. So I promised her after showing her how close she still was to them, that I would build her a home. When I had finished it, it was her birthday and I told her that it may not be the same as her house there, but she didn't care. She cried when she saw it, saying it wasn't too small and that it was perfect. And it wasn't that small, but it wasn't as big as her house on the other side. I told her that we could add on as our lives went on. She was so happy with it we moved into it immediately and I it made me happy to see her so overjoyed.

I closed the door and looked up at the tree as I walked by, heading to the village. It was Rin who greeted me as I walked into the village and she showed me yet another gift she had gotten from Sesshoumaru. "A necklace? Wow that so unlike Sesshoumaru. No kimono?" I asked laughing at my brother, but Rin just smiled and slipped it over her neck.

"how is Lady Kagome?" she asked walking with me.

"that's a very good question, Rin. How are you doing Inuyasha? Its been ages, thought something happened to you." Miroku said a joking tone in his voice.

"Hey guys, everything's ok. Kagome is still really sad. I don't know what to do, I cant think of anything else to do to cheer her up."

"Don't worry Inuyasha, she just needs time." Sango said as the twin ran to greet me.

"hey girls," I said picking them both up as I growled at them, receiving squeals and giggles. "how you two? Been good?"

"Yes Uncle Doggy!" Reina said crawling to my shoulders

"we've been really angels!" Kiyoko chimed in sitting in my arms

I hunched my shoulders as Reina stood and grabbed my ears, "gottcha ears!"

"so you did." I said holding her sister in one arm and grabbing Reina in the other and flipping her over my head and setting them both down.

"so Kagome is still laying around?" Sango asked setting Taizo down so he can hobble to me.

I knelt down to his level as he walked the few steps to me, "yeah, but its been two months, she needs to get out and do something so she can get over it quicker." I said and picked Taizo up and flung him in air, receiving an irritated yell from Sango. Miroku just calmly told me to be careful. It was probably not the smartest thing I did, because after I caught the boy, who just laughed, the twin were back and begging for me to do the same. "what? You're too big." they both gave me a sad look and pouted. "don't gimme those fake tears, ain't gonna work." but of course it did work as their eyes weld with water and a tear fell from their eyes. I groaned and set Taizo down and picked one up, tossed her up in the air and then repeated it with the other.

"You really shouldn't give into them like that, their just gonna use it against you." Miroku said with a frown while Sango just sighed. I knew she didn't like it but she also knew there was no stopping me.

"Yeah I know, but I don't mind." I said letting the girls go and having to pick Taizo back up.

After a while I let Sango take Taizo and went to do a job with Miroku in the next village. It wasn't much and something he could do on his own, but I really needed someone to talk to about Kagome. I really had no clue what to do.

Miroku let me talk as we walked to the village and only said something on our way back. "I know you don't want to, but I think the best thing you can do at this point is force her to go out and do something. You were right it's been two months, its time to move on. Besides you two have all the time in the world, you don't have to rush things like Sango and I did."

"yeah but you two were engaged before we even defeated Naraku." I said really not liking the idea of forcing Kagome to do something she didn't want to

"yes, but that doesn't mean a thing Inuyasha. Every relationship is different, just because Sango and I had a child, two to be precise, with a year of being married. Doesn't mean that you and Kagome have to follow suit."

There was no arguing with him, he was right. "and yet unlike you and Sango, Kagome and I got married right away."

"that you did, but you two have more of a history than any of us. You two were together from the beginning. It was only a matter of time before you two made things official. Besides, you told me once that you always wondered what things would have been like if Kikyo hadn't been revived. wasn't that one of the dreams you had, had years ago?"

"well yeah, but like all the others it still ended in loosing Kagome." I said as the village came into view. "well I'll see you later, I need to get back to Kagome."

"tell her everyone says Hi Inuyasha." Miroku said, I nodded and we parted ways.

When I got home, I called out to Kagome as I walked inside, but I got no response. I sighed, asleep I'm sure. I thought and walked to our bedroom. I looked around the room, "where the hell did she go?" I asked, but I had a feeling I knew where she was. I walked through our room and opened one of the doors that lead to the back of the house. There she was, sitting in front of the grave we had made for our baby. "Kagome, I'm home." I said walking up to her, she turned her head and looked at me, giving a small smile. "sorry I took so long. The others all say "hi", their also worried about you."

"I'm sorry." She said her voice hoarse and quiet.

I took her by the arm and lifted her up, "come on lets go inside, I'll make us something to eat and you need to drink something." She didn't object, but made a face and let me lead her back inside.

"I'm not really hungry." Kagome said as she sat on our bed and sighed heavily.

"you have to eat something, sweet-heart, even if its just some bread." I said walking to the door. I heard her scoff and turned to see her face, I sighed and shook my head. I left and went into the dinning/sitting room to get her a small piece of bread and got her some water. When I returned she was still sitting on the bed, now holding the stuffed dog she made.

"Inuyasha, why did this happen?" she asked moving the triangle ears back with her fingers as she made it cover its eyes with its arms. I had to admit it was cute when she played with it like this, but it was really in the way. She looked at me and stopped, setting it next to her as she drew up her knees.

"Baby, I don't know." I said softy, sitting at the edge of the bed, "here its not much but I want you to eat this, ok." She looked at it for a while before making the toy grab the piece of bread and hold it to its mouth. Eventually she did eat the piece herself but not before making the toy give it. I growled, unintentionally loud, "damn it will you give me that thing! Its pissing me off!" and I did I took the damn toy away from her and looked at it, very tempted to just throw it but the look she gave made me think otherwise. I stood up and carried it to a small stand and set it down.

Kagome frowned at me and got up to retrieve it. "nope, don't even." I said and stepping in between her and the toy I knew full well I was in for it, for being so mean; but I couldn't take anymore of this moping. Instead of yelling at me or telling me to sit she plopped back on the bed and cried, again. "Damn it Kagome, will you stop this! I've had enough of this! The baby is gone, we cant get it back, but you can't keep wallowing like this! Now get your ass up and lets go mingle!" I hadn't meant to yell like I did or be so mean but Miroku was right, it was the only real way to get Kagome out of this hole she put herself in.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Inuyasha! You must Hate me!" Kagome cried and buried her face in one of the pillows, she mumbled about not really being around like she was before and that if I wanted to leave that I could. Oh how my heart sank when she said that, made me feel like shit.

I sighed and looked up before going to her side. "Kagome, baby I don't hate you, you know that. I'm just tired of how things are. I know you're upset about loosing him, I am too, but you can't keep this up." She turned her head looked at me, tears streaming down, I grabbed her as gently as I could at that point, and took her in my arms. "honey, listen to me, hear what I have to say. I love you very, very much. More so that you take over Kikyo and even my mothers part of my heart. I can't live without you. It hurts me more to see you like this then it did when we were apart. I don't like to see you like this, so please, let it go." I paused and breathed as she cried into me, "babe, my sweet jewel-detector, we are still young, we have all the time in the world right now. We can try again."

I heard her chuckle at my nickname, but she was still sad as she spoke. "But what if it died because I'm incapable of having a child?"

"Kagome, really?" I pulled her back, "babe, you went full term with this one, its not you. You're perfectly fine. We can, mhm, will keep trying. We don't have to follow Miroku and Sango right away." I smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her lightly at first. Then I let them grow more intense as I kissed her neck, I grinned as she moved her head and moaned. I growled out, "that's my baby." and she wiggled under my touch and pushed me away.

"stop." she said moving away and ducking her head, but I ignored her and grabbed her. "Inuyasha, please stop, not now. Please, its too soon."

Her whimper made me pull back and I sighed, "no its not." I said irritation in my voice. Yeah I was frustrated, been over six months since we last did anything. I kissed her again and nibbled her ear, something I knew she couldn't stay quiet to.

I heard her not just moan but growl too as I laid us down, ah man I was in for it now. "damn it InuYasha, I said stop." yeah I crossed a line and she pushed me off and pouted with a frustrated grumble. "not right now ok? Not until I get rid of this fat."

"fat? What fat? You're not fat."

"bull, look at this!" she yelped, revealing her still bulging stomach. " I still have a belly! I am not doing a thing until I get rid of this baby fat."

"aw but I like your baby belly." I whined as I laid my head on her belly and heard her scoff.

"I don't, makes me look fat." it was my turn to give her a bull-shit look, "don't give me that look, dog boy. Look at my fat."

I rolled my eyes, "Kagome, you look fine, you know that. Beside you've had a baby, you're gonna have a tummy for a while." I said and laid my head back where it was.

I could tell by her huff that she rolled her eyes and gave up on arguing, "you're so sweet, what am going to do with you?"

"mhm well," I began and slinked my way up her body to kiss her lips, "who said we had to have sex, there are other things we can do." she rolled her eyes for the millionth time and grinned, "Ah! There's she is!"

Her grin widened as she laughed, "what?"

"there! Right there!" I said grabbing her cheeks, "hmm, there's my Kagome. Knew I'd get her to come back one way or another." And with that I stood up and received a glare from like she couldn't believe I just did all that just to get her to smile. I just grinned back and stuck my tongue out.

Kagome didn't stay mad, quite the opposite actually, she laughed and threw one of the pillows on our bed at me. I dodged it, noticed it knocked the stuff dog off its perch, picked it back up and chucked it at her. She yelped and threw both at me, I managed to dodge one, but not the other. Hit me right in the face, and it hurt too! I purposely fell on the ground and groaned, like I was in agonizing pain.

Kagome didn't fall for it and forced my hands from my face so she could kiss me. I moved my head purposely so I could catch her lips with mine. She just giggled and deepened the kiss. God, I could never get used to the feeling of her lips against mine, every time it felt different and yet the same. It was amazing and our sex life was even more amazing, we would be both rough and tender all at the same time. Now after being with out it for so long it would feel wonderful, but I respected Kagome's decision and wait. So that night all we made up for the time we had lost the last couple months.

The next morning I woke first, sat up and stretched. Man were we up late last night, we were just supposed make out and play around, but Kagome had said screw it and took over. I smiled at her sleeping form, all wrapped up in my fire-rat robe, a peaceful look on her face. Damn, I thought as I got out of bed, I was sore. "ah man, I have fix the door!" We really made up for the last months. No wonder I'm sore, we went threw the door and broke the head board to our bed.

I picked up some of the pieces and tossed them out, "might as well use these for fire wood." I then heard Kagome stir and went to greet her. She groaned and sat up, blinked a few times. "good morning, baby."

Kagome smiled and motioned for me to come to her, "good morning to you too, puppy." I rolled my eyes, she hadn't called me that in a long time, so I let it slide and leaned to kiss her.

"mhm, get dress, babe, we're going to the village." I said kissing her and laughing as she groaned.. "nope don't give me that, we're going to go mingle. Kouga is his way, I can smell him."

"ok, ill get up."

"besides, I need my robe." I said picking up my yukata and slipping it on. Kagome got up and walked to me, stopping me from closing it. "what are you doing? I can dress myself."

"I know, I just don't want you to yet." She said and slipped her arms into my yukata, hugging me and kissing my chest. She looked up at me with a smile, that damn child-like smile of hers.

"you little, twerp." I grumbled low and took her face in my hands. I held her there and kissed her, "now is not the time, my dear, if we delay they'll come looking for us. Beside, I need to fix our bed before we do anything else."

Kagome looked over at the mess and grimaced, "did we do that?"

"no, demons did it." I said in a sarcastic tone, "of course we did it!"

"oh, well yeah we should fix that, and the door." Kagome said and removed my robe. "hey, now, don't look." She said playfully and covered herself. I just gave her a look, rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"yeah, yeah, baby." I said and grabbed my kimono, kissed her forehead, and left. "I'll be outside." I did just that I slipped my fire-rat rob on after tucking in my yukata and waited for Kagome.

When she came out, she looped her arm with mine and lead me to the village. Damn, I thought, we should have don't this sooner. We arrived at the village and walked past Keade's on our way to meet the others.

Miroku was holding the twins as Sango took care of Taizo. The twins exclaimed in excitement as we approached and ran to us. They ignored me and ran into Kagome's legs, "hey girls! It's a long time."

"Kagome, where have you been?" Reina asked tugging Kagome's pants.

Kiyoko hopped up and down, "yeah, and where's the baby?"

Kagome hummed and knelt down to them and answered them the best she could. I knew that she wouldn't come out and say it. Not that the twins would understand what had happened, all they knew was Kagome was going to have a baby but there was no baby. I snatched them both up as the asked more questions and Kagome got a bit uncomfortable, "that's enough questions! How dare you ignore me like that!"

They both screamed, a bit too high pitched. "we're sorry Uncle Doggy!" Kiyoko squealed and leaping on me into a hug.

"We didn't mean to ignore you!" Reina said also leap-hugging me.

"Well then what shall I do for you ignoring me?" I thought about it before grabbing them by their feet and holding them upside down. They both screeched and laughed as I held them upside down. "gee you look funny upside down! Oh and I see your tummies!"

"God Inuyasha I wish you wouldn't do that." Sango griped as she fixed Taizo's kimono and I set them down.

"Aww but they like it." I said with a laugh

"Well I don't." Sango said with a stern glare.

"Don't worry Sango, I'll have a firm talk with him later." Kagome said with an equaling stern glare, but I could see the playfulness behind it.

"You wouldn't dare."

Kagome just tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "mhm, try me."

We glared at each other for some time, until Miroku made a smart-ass comment and Sango cleared her throat.

"Well you two seem rather chipper." A voice made us both turn around, there stood Ayame and Kouga. Kouga had a smirk on his face while Ayame just looked a bit uncomfortable. "Hey there Kagome."

"Hey Kouga, its been a long time." Kagome replied and hugged the wolf.

"So, um, Kagome, where that baby I heard you were going to have?" Kouga asked innocently and I saw Miroku and Sango look at each other before looking down.

Kagome looked away and I shook my head, "I'll tell you later Kouga." I said saving my wife the hurt. I put my arm around and kissed her head.

The wolf seemed to catch on and I was thankful, because I didn't want to talk about it either. Not after we just moved on from our lose, literally. I met Kouga's eyes, he mouthed 'oh' and dropped the subject. "So, what do we have planned for today?"

"Well we figured we'd do something since its been five years since we defeated Naraku and the Jewel was destroyed." Miroku said letting Taizo down so he could walk to who ever he wanted.

"Really it's been five years already?" Kouga asked.

"yeah I know it seems like so long ago." I agreed, with everything that has happened and the way things are it seems like it was a whole 'nother life time.

"what did you do the other times?"

"we didn't. Kagome was here for three years and last year we were too busy."

"by we you mean everyone or just you two?" I glared at Miroku as he said it.

"you were there you idiot! Jobs, building, stuff like that." I said about ready to smack the monk.

"I know Inuyasha, I'm just kidding." Miroku said and waved his hand.

I just rolled my eyes and Kouga perked up at something, "Hey Inuyasha, whats that?"

"mhm? What's what?" I asked and looked to where he was pointing. "oh that, yeah um somebody bit me. I said and Kagome peeked at the spot and laughed.

"Oh my god, did I do that?" She asked innocently

"uh yeah you did! And it HURT!" I yelled turning to face her.

"when did I do that?" I slapped my forehead with my hand. "really? You don't remember? Last night."

"babe, last night was way too much, there's a lot I don't remember" Kagome with a snicker and I heard the others let out an 'oh?'

"what!? How can you not remember? I screamed "ow!" and yelled that you bit me! You were all "aw I'm sorry, lemme kiss it" and you did and then you bit me AGAIN! On the other shoulder!"

I saw Kagome's face go through expressions. "was that before or after the door broke?"

"mhm I don't know! After I think."

"whoa whoa you broke you door?" Miroku asked, his voice full of way too much excitement.

"yeah, our head board to our bed is broke too." Kagome said calmly. "oh now I remember! That was your fault! If you hadn't have dragged you claws down my sides the way you did I wouldn't have bit you the first time."

"the first time!? Why'd you bit me the second time!?"

"Cause I wanted to." Kagome grinned.

"What!?" I screeched. "You are mean. I didn't scratch ya too hard besides you clawed me first."

"Ok that's enough you two!" Sango said clearly annoyed with our sudden argument of what we did to one another last night. Miroku and Kouga just busted out laughing.

"Damn and I though Kouga and I were rough." Ayame said chiming in.

"Yeah it happens sometimes." Kagome said with a laugh and I just rolled my eyes.

The rest of the day was spent with everyone jabbing jokes toward me and Kagome. And everyone laughed but me and Kagome; neither of us were finding this "pick on the inu and the miko" day, funny. It was pissing me off more than Kagome, to the point of sitting away from everyone in a tree. Sitting there in the tree I could still hear them laughing, though I knew they weren't making jokes but it was still irritating.

At some point that day Sesshoumaru had shown up. When he did everyone seemed to cease their teasing. I wasn't the only one to notice that he was coming around a lot the last few days. No one dared to say anything of course, but they did voice it.

Eventually I got over my frustration and rejoined everyone and we did end up having more fun than I thought. We had mock battles with one another, mainly I, Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Sesshoumaru beat me and Kouga but I ended up whooping Kouga, but neither Kouga nor I put together could beat Sesshoumaru.

The Shippo wanted to spare with someone, so I offered to be his sparing partner. Everyone had a thrill watching it; I almost, ALMOST lost to Shippo, no thanks to Kouga.

As the day drew to a close, Kouga and Ayame left. It would be a long time until we saw them again, but it didn't matter. We were all still friends and would see each other again. We went back to the village and Sango and Miroku put the little ones to bed. Rin went back to Keade's hut with Shippo, but that was where the night went down.

The rest of us were all congregated outside Sango and Miroku's trying to get Sesshoumaru to admit the real reason why he was here. "I do not need to tell the lot of you my reasons for being here." Sesshoumaru said and that was all that was said from him.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Shippo's voice rang out as he ran up, "it's terrible! Come quick!"

"Shippo what's wrong?" Kagome asked as we ran to greet him.

"It's Keade!" That was all that was said and we all, even Sesshoumaru ran to the hut.

It was Kagome and I who entered, Rin turned to us, tears welling up in her eyes, "What's wrong with Keade? Is she dying?"

"step back Rin let me look." Kagome said running to the old miko's side. "Lady Keade." no response, Kagome took in a shuddering breath as she felt the old women's face. She spoke her name again and this time she got a small response. Kagome leaned down closer to Keade and listened to what she had to say. "I'm so sorry, Keade, we should have had you come with us."

Keade shook her head slightly, "do not fret about me, child, I have lived long enough. I have no regrets and will soon join my sister."

"Lady Keade." I said as I walked in and knelt on the other side of her.

"how will we fare without you? There's still so much I have to learn."

"you will do fine, Kagome, you learn fast. Just keep helping Jinenji and remember what I taught you. Miroku can help you with exorcisms."

"no, Keade." Was all Kagome could say and she lowered her head and cried.

"Inuyasha, do me one thing."

"anything Keade." I said leaning closer to her so she did have to speak so loud.

"Take care of Kagome, do not let her go. Stay with her, for me and for Kikyo." Keade managed to get out and she groaned and grasped her chest. She then did something none of expected, she turned to Sesshoumaru. "and you, Lord Sesshoumaru, Watch over your brother, this village and Rin."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and bowed his head in respect, Jaken scowled the miko for her words. Sesshoumaru said nothing to him as he grabbed him and literally threw him outside. Keade looked around at everyone in the hut and smiled at Kagome and I before closing her eyes. Everyone held their breath as Keade's ceased and we all knew she was gone.

The days that followed Keade's death were quiet and the village prepared for her funeral. This wasn't what Kagome and I needed, not after just getting over our own loss, now we had to deal with this too. It seemed that life wasn't going to give us a break.

Four months had past since Keade's death, it was night, the new moon had started. Kagome and I were laying in bed enjoying each other's warmth. She had a habit of laying on me and stare at me especially while I was in my human form. "you look sad, baby, what's wrong?" I asked her and she moved to look at me better.

"it's just been so horrible lately, what with all the loss. Why can't we have more than a day of happiness?"

I sat up, making her sit up too, "babe, we have all the time in the world right now. don't worry." I kissed her forehead before getting up, not bothering to find my pants. Kagome watched me carefully as I walked into the other room. I looked around for what I wanted and headed for the small bed that sat inside this room. We had added this room not too long ago, so that we wouldn't have to when we had our next child. I picked up the stuffed dog she had made so many months ago and returned to her side.

I grinned as I walked in, holding it to hide my manhood. She just shook her head and laughed. "now I'm gonna have to wash that."

"it aint touching nothing." I said and sat back on the bed and gave her the toy.

"that's not the point." she said wrinkling her nose but taking it anyway. We laid there for sometime, staring at the toy as Kagome set it on my chest. I was about to nod off when she asked me a question. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "if our next child is a girl, can we." Kagome paused

"Name it Keade?" I asked, picking up on what she was wanting to say. She nodded, "I thought you wanted it to be Izayoi."

"hmm, well we can still name one that, but Keade's been like a grandmother to me, a-and you've known her since she was a little girl."

"how many kids are you planning on having?" I asked jokingly

"I'm serious Inuyasha."

"me too." I said my voice louder. "I understand where you're coming from, sweet-heart, and I don't mind naming one of our daughters after Keade."

Kagome smiled and settled back down next me, looking her leg with mine. "so, if we were to have a boy what would the name choices be?"

"haven't we talked about this?"

"not really. I rambled off names but nothing stuck."

"mhm well what about Souta?" I asked glancing at her and her eyes softened.

"you'd really want to name our son after my brother?" She asked and it was my turn to soften up.

"Of course I would, babe, you're brother meant a lot to you and I cared for him too."

"aw, Inuyasha." Kagome said in a sing-song voice and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "any other names?"

"why am I the one to come up with boy names?"

"just gimme one more and ill come one with two, too." Kagome laughed.

"Fine." I said shaking my head and thought about it. "Muteki."

"Muteki? Why Muteki?"

"mhm, well," I don't know why I blushed but I did and looked away. This only peaked her curiosity and she sat up and laid on me to look at my face. "Mother said if my father hadn't named me Inuyasha, that Muteki would have been my name. She said it seemed to fit and she often called me that."

"oh that's so sweet." Kagome said then laid back down on her side of the bed. "doesn't surprise me that you'd pick that name."

Now it was my turn to sit up and question her. "what's that supposed to mean? I chose it cause it's what my mother would have named me."

"I know that, baby, it's just funny. Muteki means invincible."

"I know that, why do you think mother chose it." I said laying back down, "what about you, what names?"

"I don't know there are so many names that I like, but I like Keiji." Kagome said and just seemed to think of other names.

"So then, Keade, Izayoi, Muteki, Souta and Keiji?" I said, the names seeming to feel right. "Higurashi."

"hmm, yeah." She said and nestled into me with a smile and fell asleep. When we had married I told Kagome that we would keep her last name. The others found it strange and really didn't know she had one, but they accepted it none-the-less. With the names picked, we both drifted off.

**4 YEARS LATER**

"Keade don't go too far, ok sweet-heart!" I called out the door to my oldest daughter as she ran out the door to the Sacred Tree. "Keade! I said not too far!"

Too late, Keade had ran around the bend. Damn it all, I thought, but then heard her squeal and knew someone had caught her and by the scent it was Rin. She came around the same bend with Keade hoisted over her shoulder. "having problems Master Inuyasha." There was no getting around that was there? No matter how many times I told her she didn't have to call me that, she still called me that.

"Just a little." I said setting Izayoi down.

"There you go my little puppy! You're all clean! Say oh daddy I'm all clean!" Kagome came out of our growing house with our newborn son, Muteki wrapped in a small yukata. Keade and Muteki were the only two who had two toned hair. Most of Keade's was silver like mine, with her bangs black. While Muteki had mostly black hair with a single stripe of silver on the right side. Keade had my eyes, Izayoi had Kagome's eye color and hair, but her style was really close to how my mother's was. Muteki's eyes were kind of a mix between mine and Kagome's.

I took him out of her arms, and she returned into the house to clean up. I turned back to Rin as she played patty-cake with Keade. She really had grown into a pretty young women, her eyes were a brighter shade of brown than Kagome's was. "so Sesshoumaru come see you yet?"

"no, not yet. I don't get it Inuyasha, why hasn't he? Its been almost five months since he last visited." Rin asked, I could her the disappointment in her voice.

After Keade died, Kohaku came back and as she had asked, took up residence in her old hut along with Rin. Though he wasn't there as often, but he was still welcome. Sesshoumaru found it annoying that we all allowed the boy to live with Rin but we assured him that Kohaku had no feelings toward the girl at all. He denied that he was jealous but we could all see it. I sighed, "Don't worry Rin, he'll come around."

"but he hasn't even asked if I wanted to continue traveling with him. I was hoping he would after Lady Keade died, but he didn't."

"Rin, he cares about you, he wont straight out say it but he does." Kagome said coming back out of the house.

I smiled and Muteki began to cry, "oh so now you cry, hey its ok baby." I said bouncing him.

"He just knows mommy is here, don't you baby." Kagome cooed and took the crying infant from me.

"Momma! Can we go now!?" Keade asked as she came running up to Kagome.

"yes, kiddo, we can go." Kagome replied and strapped Muteki to her back in his bundle. Keade and Izayoi exclaimed and ran on ahead.

I went on ahead to keep an eye and my two daughters as Kagome stayed behind us to talk with Rin. She was right, Sesshoumaru cared deeply for Rin, he just didn't like to show it. The relationship I now had with Sesshoumaru was much different than it was years ago. We talked more often, he visited not just Rin, but us too. He was kinder to all of us and I don't know if Rin has something to do with it or if Keade's death did. Either way I was thankful to have a normal relationship with my older brother.

So we walked to the village, Keade and Izayoi dragging me along, with Kagome, with Muteki, and Rin not far behind us. The twins greeted us with a wave and Taizo just watched. Miroku and Sango met up with us and Shippo came down from his perch in a tree. He had a sudden growth spurt in the last four years, he went from being the size of a three-year-old to being taller than the twins. His eyes weren't as childish, his hair though still in its ponytail, he wore a similar outfit to mine, the once fox fur vest now draped over his shoulders. He was well on his way to becoming a full fledged fox demon.

I left with Miroku and Shippo to a job a few days down the road just as Sesshoumaru came into view. "hey." I said and we gave each other a high five, something we did often when greeting each other. "you're in for it Sesshoumaru. Rin's not happy."

He rose his eye brows, not looking forward to it, but he went on toward the others anyway. I knew from past talks with him why he hadn't come the last few months, but I didn't tell Rin, I had promised him I wouldn't. As the three of us left we heard Rin scream my brother's name followed by a thud. We turned around to see both on the ground, Sesshoumaru looked rather embarrassed, his face a bright red. Oh he wasn't going to live this down. I thought and he ordered the girl to get up and she did. I sighed, "he does no being so controlling like that and stuff won't get him very far."

"yes but she loves him, so she'll do whatever he says." Miroku said, "now lets go, we're burning daylight." Shippo and I agreed and we continued to our job. We would be gone a few weeks, unless another job came up. Sesshoumaru and Kohaku would look over things while we were gone. This was our new lives, all of us living together in the same village. Our children growing up together, learning the things their parents did. Learning about the birth of the Shikon Jewel and the events it created.


End file.
